La tiza mágica
by EVELYN TKM
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al anime INUYASHA de Takahashi Rumiko. [Resumen] Cada uno sufrió por separado, juntos sanaron sus corazones, pero ¿el destino querrá que sean felices? Capítulo beteado por Xarito Herondale


**Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia.**

**[DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al anime INUYASHA de Takahashi Rumiko. **

**[Resumen]**

**Cada uno sufrió por separado, juntos sanaron sus corazones, pero ¿el destino querrá que sean felices?**

***Capítulo beteado por Xarito Herondale,**

**Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**La tiza mágica**

**Kagome's POV**

Aquí estoy, tendida en el suelo en medio del bosque, admirando el cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas que brillan tal como las más finas y delicadas **esmeraldas. **Es una vista muy hermosa, de la cual no quisiera despegar la vista. Al ver pasar una estrella fugaz pido un deseo: "Desearía volverte a ver". Cierro los ojos, el cansancio me obliga, y creo oír tu voz, pero sé que es imposible, me pierdo en mis memorias para recordar cómo todo comenzó.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ Días antes ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

En una casa bastante rupestre ubicada en las profundidades del bosque, se puede escuchar el estruendoso ruido de la cristalería al romperse, seguido de una grito agudo de una mujer.

Para cualquier persona ser testigo de esa escena sería muy impresionante. En una sala alumbrada solamente por el fuego de la chimenea se veía claramente a una mujer no muy mayor en el suelo, tirada junto con muchos trozos de cristal alrededor.

Un hombre de pelo negro como la noche la toma bruscamente del brazo y la grita… ¿qué cosas? No tiene importancia para la jovencita que se encuentra mirando la escena escondida desde la planta superior de la casa. Lágrimas recorren sus mejillas al ver a su madre ser tratada de esa manera. Se sobresalta al darse cuenta que el hombre se percató de su presencia, y más al verlo dirigirse hacia ella. Kagome solo corre a ocultarse en su cuarto, pero su escape se ve frustrado cuando Naraku, el hombre que segundos antes se encontraba golpeando a su madre Midoriko, ahora la sujeta e intenta lastimarla, pero ella se resistía. Su madre subió tan rápido como pudo y lo sujetó tratando de impedir que cometiera una locura, aunque no sería la primera vez que él intentara hacerlo.

El hombre volteó y sonrió con suficiencia, se volteó y tan solo le dijo que la esperaba en la habitación en un minuto. La mujer tan solo asintió. Cuando Naraku hubo desaparecido, Midoriko abrazó a su hija y rompió en llanto, mientras tanto Kagome tan solo la veía y, sabiendo que faltaba tan solo un poco para que ella misma se quebrase, se separó y entró en su habitación y la cerró. Escuchó los pasos de su madre desaparecer, sabiendo que iría contra "su padre". Ja, bien sabía que ese despreciable hombre no era su padre, lo descubrió hace mucho y de la peor manera, desde ese entonces su visión de él cambió totalmente. Recordaba como de niña no le daba importancia, obligándola a realizar los quehaceres de la casa desde muy pequeña. Pero el tiempo pasaba y ella fue creciendo y su cuerpo cambiando, hasta ser el de una mujercita muy joven y hermosa, hasta que un día llegó borracho e ingresó a su habitación donde intentó abusar de ella y le confesó la verdad, que él solo acogió a su madre cuando era joven porque estaba sola y su marido había muerto y ella tan solo era una bebé.

Ella lloraba y negaba, gritaba para que la soltase. Por los ruidos proporcionados, su madre apareció, y con todas sus fuerzas intentaba que él la soltase pero no lo conseguía, hasta que le golpeó la cabeza con una lámpara, logrando que el hombre perdiera el conocimiento. Recuerda cómo esa noche lloró como nunca, e hizo que su madre le contara toda la verdad. Solo logró dormir luego de haber llorado horas y horas.

Al día siguiente todo fue peor, él se desquito con su madre. La golpeaba; hubo veces que ella también los recibió, pero casi siempre su madre intervenía y él la obligaba a cumplir sus deberes como esposa. Su madre siempre estaba con muestras de golpes en su cuerpo; ella solo sufría en silencio al verla así, ya que si se mostraba débil solo lograría hacer sufrir más a su madre. Pero cuando estaba sola se desmoronaba y quebraba en llanto.

Esa noche decidió salir al bosque y descansar junto al árbol que le daba tranquilidad, ese árbol que era su favorito, donde puede sentirse feliz y libre, donde la tristeza se esfuma, el gran Goshimbunko. Al llegar a él, se topa con una anciana que le sonríe y la saluda alegremente, ella, aún con desconfianza, le devuelve el saludo.

—No temas, mi niña. ¿Cómo te llamas?, yo soy la anciana Kaede.

—Mi nombre es Kagome.

—Un nombre muy hermoso, igual que el de una princesa. —Al ver que la jovencita no le diría nada más, agregó—: ¿Qué haces sola a estas horas?, el bosque no es seguro.

—Me salí de mi casa, mi padre otra vez se enfureció y mi madre la está pagando.

—Oh, veo que eres hija de Naraku.

—Yo no soy hija de ese hombre.

—Pobre niña. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?, podemos tomar algo caliente y charlar —ofreció con una sonrisa. Kagome, aún dudosa, aceptó, ya que no parecía que tuviera malas intenciones.

Al llegar a una cabaña rustica, ambas tomaron un té caliente, y la anciana y Kagome hablaron de sus vidas. Ella le contó cómo perdió a su hermana y Kagome cómo es vivir con su familia, si es que se le podía llamar así.

—Mi niña, ¿alguna vez has querido poder ir a un lugar donde no existieran esa personas que te lastiman?, ¿un lugar donde estuvieras en paz, y nadie te conociera?

—No me hago ilusiones, anciana Kaede, un lugar así no existe.

—Pero si yo pudiera llevarte, ¿irías?

—Ya basta. No sé. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en eso? Pero no importa, es mejor que me vaya, ya está amaneciendo. —Se estaba levantando, pero la anciana la detuvo.

—Toma. —Le entregó una tiza, ella solo la miró confundida—. Es una tiza mágica. Dice la historia que, si alguien que cree de verdad dibuja una puerta en el árbol sagrado del bosque, esta te lleva al mundo mágico de Sengounko. Es como una especie de llave, jamás se terminará ni desgastará, pero cuando se rompa la tiza jamás podrá volver a abrirse la puerta.

—Ja, seguro.

—No te estoy mintiendo, pero debes creer.

—Está bien, gracias por el regalo. Nos vemos, anciana Kaede.

Al marcharse la joven, la anciana sonrió mirando el cielo.

—Esta niña te sacará de quicio, Inuyasha. —Sonrió—. Solo espero que sean felices.

Así sin más, la anciana junto a la cabaña desaparecieron.

Kagome, al llegar a su casa, pudo ver que todos seguían durmiendo, así que se dirigió en silencio a su cuarto. Se sentó y, visto que no podía dormir, decidió intentar dibujar una puerta en la pared. Lo hizo pero nada pasó, refunfuñó y murmuró cosas como: es estúpido, increíble que me lo creyera.

Pero luego recordó que debía hacerlo en un árbol sagrado. Tal vez lo intentaría, tan solo por curiosidad.

Durante el desayuno Naraku comentó que saldría y volvería mañana en la mañana, ambas mujeres asintieron.

Ellas solamente se mantenían ocupadas haciendo los quehaceres de la casa. Ya muy tarde, el joven azabache salió de la casa con la tiza en su mano, dispuesta a sacarse su curiosidad. Aprovechó que su madre se había ido a descansar temprano, puesto que estaba agotada.

Al llegar al árbol Goshimbunko se recostó en él y descansó un momento, y se puso a pensar en su vida y si había hecho algo malo en su vida anterior para que le sucediera todo lo que le pasa.

Recordando el motivo por el cual estaba ahí decidió hacerlo, ya que tenía la leve esperanza de que fuera verdad, de que por fin tendría un lugar a donde escapar de su vida. Trazó una puerta en el tronco del árbol; cuando hubo finalizado se quedó esperando, pero nada. Hasta que una luz muy brillante surgió del árbol e hizo que tuviera que cerrar sus ojos. Se paró, y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento, la puerta se abrió y a través de ella podía ver una hermosa pradera, pero que, a diferencia de donde se encontraba ella, podía observar el sol.

Aún nerviosa, la joven de ojos cafés entró al árbol y detrás de ella se cerró la puerta, pero dejando el árbol. No lo podía creer, el paisaje era simplemente hermoso. Se decidió a recorrer el lugar.

Encontró unas flores hermosas, así que las recogió y las puso cuidadosamente en su bolso que siempre llevaba consigo. Disfrutó mucho recorriendo el lugar, vio hadas, algo que creía imposible de encontrar, eran amigables, ellas la guiaron hasta una cascada.

Al verla, tuvo muchas ganas de zambullirse, así que se despojó de su ropa y bolsa y se sumergió. Le parecía increíble lo bien que se sentía el agua.

Tan distraída estaba que no notó cómo alguien se acercó y se dedicó a revolver su bolso en busca de algo. Las hadas, algo asustadas, se escondieron, y solamente cuando escuchó el ruido de una rama, seguramente pisada por alguien, se volteó asustada y vio que "algo" estaba en su bolso. Se puso pálida del susto y no contuvo su grito cuando vio salir de ente los arboles a un joven muy apuesto, de cabellera plateada y con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, pero se puso muy colorada al ver que este joven no llevaba nada cubriendo su pecho, quedando este al descubierto mostrando un torso muy bien trabajado, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que el joven no poseía piernas humanas, más bien era un **centauro. **

Pero el joven no reparó en su presencia, más bien se notaba que estaba buscando algo. Al localizarlo, se dirigió hasta el bolso de la joven, de donde se inclinó y sacó bruscamente a una persona diminuta de ropajes azul, pudo distinguir que era una especie de ** gnomo.**

—Miroku, maldito desvergonzado, ¿dónde te habías metido? Seguramente te fuiste detrás de las ninfas del bosque, sabes que Sango te prohibió regresar —se dirigió el joven peliplateado a la pequeña criatura.

—Amigo, ¿me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

—Te creo capaz de eso y mucho más, maldito enan.

—Oye, no me ofendas grandulón.

—Keh.

Y como si hubiera sido iluminado, Miroku se percató de la presencia de Kagome, y su mirada cambió a una pervertida. Se soltó del agarre del centauro y saltó cerca de la orilla.

—Oh, mi hermosa dama, ¿cómo se llama? Jamás la había visto. Se ve que tiene un muy buen cuerpo. —Como un baldazo de agua fría, ella pareció darse cuenta de su estado de desnudez y también de la mirada que le dirigía el ojidorado, que se había sonrojado al verla.

—Kyaaaaa. —Se sumergió hasta la nariz del susto—. No miren.

Sin embargo, el pequeño gnomo no apartaba la vista del cuerpo de la joven. El joven ojidorado lo tomó de sus ropas y lo volteó.

—Maldito libidinoso, así que andabas acosando a una niña.

—Oye, no soy una niña —se quejó la azabache levantándose y poniendo sus brazos en jarra. El muchacho tan solo volteó su rostro, el cual adquirió un tono muy rojo al ver a la joven sin nada que cubriera su pecho.

—Ya me di cuenta de eso. —La muchacha no entendió al comienzo, pero luego se percató y volvió a sumergirse. Él tan solo volvió a girar su rostro—. Mejor vístete.

—Sí, pero no voltees.

—Keh, como si quisiera hacerlo. —Ella no le contestó, sino que salió y rápidamente se vistió para poder hacerle frente y ver qué intenciones tenía, si podía confiar o si debía salir corriendo para salvar su vida.

—Listo —comentó, debía de correr y alejarse, ya que no debía confiar en extraños, pero algo le decía que debía quedarse ahí, con él.

Ambos se voltearon y se miraron a los ojos, ambos sintieron un cosquillo dentro de sus cuerpos que no supieron explicar.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó prepotente el centauro. La chica, un poco enojada por su forma de hablar, le respondió:

—Eso no te incumbe, y es mejor que me vaya. —Pero antes de poder darse vuelta, él ya la tenía sujeta de un brazo.

—No.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó incrédula a lo que escuchaba, pero debía admitir que su cercanía le agradaba, y mucho.

—Que no te irás —le espetó. Miroku solo la miraba a ella, y luego volvía su vista a él, y repetía esto reiterada veces. Formó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"Tal vez ella sea la indicada para ti, amigo".

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tú quieres que me quede? —susurró la chica.

—No lo sé. Creo que sí. —"Esto jamás me había pasado, con nadie. Bueno, tampoco es como si las mujeres quisieran siquiera acercárseme. Pero esta chica es tan hermosa, parece un ángel" pensaba para sí.

—Yo, etto.

—Bueno, en vista de que mi amigo no es bueno con las palabras, me presento, hermosa dama. Yo soy Miroku y estoy a su servicio —se presentó el pequeño gnomo saltando a los brazos de la mujer, que por reflejo lo recibió, pero luego se percató de las intenciones de este al sentirlo tocar cierta parte de su cuerpo, soltándolo de manera brusca al suelo y corriendo al lado del joven centauro.

—Maldito degenerado. —Se cubrió con sus brazos su pecho—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?

— ¿Qué? —gruñó furioso y mirándolo asesinamente.

—Bueno, bueno, mejor dejémoslo ahí. Y ahora, este que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios es Inuyasha. Vamos, Inuyasha, saluda.

—Keh, tú ya lo hiciste.

—No, solo te presenté.

—Es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es.

—Sí lo es.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse, captando así la atención de ambos hombres.

—Ambos son graciosos. —Sonrió, causando que Inuyasha se sonrojara y apartara la mirada—. Aww, qué lindo te ves sonrojado, Inuyasha. —Eso solo lo puso más nervioso.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó nervioso.

—Ah, lo siento. —Hizo una perfecta reverencia—. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto en conocerlos.

—Igualmente.

—Qué hermoso nombre —susurró Inuyasha, pera ella pudo oírlo.

—Gracias.

—Bien, ¿qué tal si armamos una fogata? Ya está empezando a oscurecer y es mejor estar preparados —sugirió el pequeño amigo. Los otros solo asintieron.

Al estar listo, Inuyasha pescó algunos peces y cenaron eso.

Comenzaron a hablar y entraron en confianza. Miroku comenzó a contar su historia, que pertenecía a un grupo de gnomos, pero que no sentía a gusto y decidió vivir su vida, se encontró con Inuyasha y, a pesar de que él lo niegue, son mejores amigos y disfrutan de sus aventuras juntos. Luego, al ver que Inuyasha no hablaría, ella les contó su historia, todo, sin omitir detalle de lo que vive, su madre, y Naraku. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al recordar todo lo que él hace, pero para su sorpresa Inuyasha la abrazó y la consoló; se sintió bien estar en sus brazos. Al serenarse y ver que ya era muy tarde, temiendo que Naraku haya regresado, estaba por irse, pero Inuyasha le pidió que se quedase y ella no pudo negarse, así que aceptó. Él, aprovechando que Miroku se había dormido, le contó su historia. Que es el segundo hijo de su padre, y que huyó porque su hermano lo odia y cada vez que puede quiere pelea, y como a él no le importa gobernar el reino se fue por voluntad propia; que se sentía solo, que la gente no lo aceptaba, pero lo que más le dolía era recordar la muerte de su madre. Ambos se consolaron mutuamente y durmieron juntos hasta al amanecer.

Ella le explicó que debía irse a ver a su madre, pero que volvería, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Él solo la miró partir, esperando con ansias su regreso.

Después de haber cruzado la puerta, que nuevamente tuvo que dibujar, se sintió feliz de haberlo conocido, pero se dio cuenta que aún seguía siendo de noche, aunque podía ver los primeros rayos del sol. No lo entendió bien, ya que había pasado un día completo del otro lado y al parecer allí tan solo unas horas. Retomó el rumbo a su casa a descansar. No comentó nada en la mañana a su madre y escuchó que un mensajero le informaba a su madre que Naraku no regresaría aún porque tenía que completar misiones. Ambas pudieron sentirse aliviadas, así que todas las noches ella se iba a visitar a Inuyasha y a Miroku. La pasaban muy bien, los tres eran felices, pero siempre había una que otra pelea con el peliplateado, siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, pero siempre lo arreglaba dándole un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla. Era feliz al fin.

Pero no todo es hermoso, un día Inuyasha le pidió que se quedase con él para siempre, que la amaba y quería vivir con ella por siempre. Ella entre lágrimas le dijo que sí, pero debía ir a despedirse de su madre, él aceptó. Ambos tenían un mal presentimiento, pero no le dieron importancia.

Ella al llegar iba feliz de la vida, pero se topó con la persona que menos quería ver. Naraku la miraba con una sonrisa que la asustó.

— ¿Así que saliste? ¿Seguramente a ver un hombre? Eres una cualquiera igual que tu madre.

Sin poder resistirlo ella le propinó una cachetada, él solo sonrió más, y entonces notó que estaba borracho, además de que su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, se asustó al pensar en su madre.

—Mamá —susurró.

—Ja, esa está muerta. Intentaban escapar, no me hagan reír; la encontré empacando las cosas, así que tuve que deshacerme de ella, la hubieras visto suplicando por ti.

—Maldito —le escupe retrocediendo, ya que él se acercaba, no pudiendo creer lo que él le decía. "No es verdad, no puede ser, mamá" pensaba con dolor.

Él la sujetó antes de que ella pudiera escapar y la tiró al suelo.

—Umm, creo que puedo aprovechar antes de matarte. —Trataba de desvestirla, pero ella se resistía. Le propinó un golpe, pudo librarse, pero al incorporarse la tiza se le cayó. Estaba por volver cuando lo notó, vio cómo él se incorporaba y la pisaba dejándola partida en dos. Aún sin importarle corrió y tomó un trozo y volvió a salir corriendo aprovechando el desconcierto de él.

Corrió lo más que pudo hacia el árbol, dibujó la puerta pero nada sucedía, y recordó las palabras de la anciana: "Si la tiza se rompe ya no servirá".

—Oh no. —Lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

—Ya te alcancé —se escuchó la voz detrás de ella. Solo pudo voltearse y verlo sonriendo, pero no le importó, más era el dolor de su vientre. Se tomó el lugar con las manos y vio sangre, su sangre, el muy maldito le había disparado. No pudiendo sostenerse se cayó y contempló el cielo, y sonrió ante la estrella pidiendo su último deseo. Luego todo fue oscuridad.

Naraku miraba sonriendo el cuerpo de su hijastra, hasta que sintió cómo alguien lo atravesaba con una espada desde la espalda, giró su rostro y vio a una especie de monstruo que no pudo reconocer, luego sintió otra estocada y después nada.

Inuyasha dejó el cuerpo de ese sujeto sin vida y se dirigió hacia la joven que había sabido cautivar su corazón, la vio y la llamó, pero ella no respondió. Aún sentía miedo, él sabía que no podía pasar a este mundo, varias veces lo había intentado sin lograrlo, pero esta vez algo le decía que fuera, y cuando se acercó una luz lo guió y pudo por fin atravesar, escuchó cómo una voz le dijo: "Sálvala, cuídala y sean felices". Dejó de lado los recuerdos, se acercó temeroso y la tomó en sus brazos, ella abrió los ojos.

—Inuyasha, estás aquí.

—No hables, estarás bien.

—Mi deseo se cumplió, gracias por todo, te amo.

Y cerró sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir.

—No, no te despidas, Kagome, te amo. —Y lloró como nunca por haber perdido al amor de su vida.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ ¿FIN? ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^


End file.
